


Reunion

by ephemeraltea



Series: R is for... [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: M/M, Post-Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeraltea/pseuds/ephemeraltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Zevran/m!Tabris reunion fic that I've had in my head since finishing Awakening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo disclaimer for this one: I've written a bit in my life, but I had never written fanfic before this. I decided to sit down and write this after three or four glasses of wine...Part of me wants to go back and edit now that I have a better head-canon for these two, but part of me also likes it for posterity's sake. It's going to stay as it is for now, just remember that I was drunk. Enjoy <3

Darrian had never made the trip to Antiva, but he swore the ship went around the world three times, it took so long. He had sent a letter to Zevran, but he had no way of knowing if he had gotten it. Zev was always on the move – who knew if he was still able to stop at the taverns he had listed for Darrian to contact him, or if he’d managed to make any progress infiltrating the Crows, or if he’d even survived…

Darrian stopped himself. Zevran had to be alive. He refused to accept any other reality. There was a small, foolish part of him, too, that believed he would know if something happened. Maybe Leliana and her Maker bullshit was finally getting to him.

His heart pounded as he stepped onto the docks. How big was Antiva City, even? What if Zevran had left, and he missed his letter while on the boat? How was it that his head could be so intoxicated with one person?

He had left Amaranthine as soon as he had been able, and although Zevran had never fully left his mind in the months they had been apart, it was as if a floodgate had opened as soon as he boarded the boat to Antiva -- as if he had been suppressing his longing for Zevran down into the depths of his being, in and effort to stem the hurt from being away from him.

In the months after defeating the Archdemon, he and Zevran had become inseparable. Their relationship had started heated, and it had mostly been about sex. Darrian had never stepped outside of the Alienage before becoming a Grey Warden – he’d always known he was gay, but had precious little chance to act on it, besides a few drunken stumbles in the alleyways, which always left his mouth tasting bitter, his stomach turned with shame. Zevran was the first man he’d ever met who was open and happy about their attraction to other men. Zevran was his first fully positive sexual experience – and, okay, maybe it was strange that was with an assassin that had been sent to kill him. Maybe Darrian should have been a little more careful. But it had undoubtedly turned into the best possible outcome.  
Darrian walked through the streets of Antiva City, dizzy with anticipation. He had to remind himself that it would probably take days, maybe weeks, to find Zevran. He had no way of knowing if Zevran had gotten word that Darrian would be arriving at one of the designated inns. He had to be patient. He had to –

Be suffering from heat exhaustion.

Because that couldn’t be him, right there, in the middle of the square, standing in front of the inn Darrian had been navigating to. That couldn’t be him, tearing off the hood of his this cloak and rushing toward Darrian like something out of a dream.

But when they collided, Zevran was solid and breathing and alive. He didn’t say anything, just grabbed Darrian by the shoulders and slammed him into the ally wall. They grasped at each other, as if taking stalk of various body parts, making sure they were all there, really there. Darrian grasped Zevran’s hair, and Zevran clung to Darrian’s waist. Later, confused passerby would report that the two had fought in some kind of hand-to-hand showdown, but they didn’t understand. They didn’t know the raging passion that two people could feel for each other when torn apart, how no words can express the desperation of two lovers brought back together after too long separated.

Zevran pulled Darrian up the steps, through the door of the inn, passed the counter, into a room – he had been staying there for a least a few days, by quick glance. But Darrian didn’t get much chance to look. As soon as the door closed, Zevran spun him around, and their lips met. It was messy and frantic and Darrian wished he hadn’t been so cautious as to wear his leather armor. Zevran removed it deftly, but Darrian’s hands were shaking so badly that he couldn’t undue any of Zevron's clothing.

Zevran laughed low and warm, and Maker did Darrian miss that sound.

Zevran pushed Darrian onto the bed, then undid his own armor. He let each piece of clothing fall to the floor, and Darrian sighed at the sight of him.

Retrieving oil from somewhere near the bed stand, Zevran began preparing Darrian, slowly sliding in one finger, then the next. Darrian gasped, his eyes fluttering closed, but he fought to keep them open, to keep drinking in every inch of Zevran. With his left hand, Zev traced his fingers along Darrian’s arms, chest, face, lips. He pulled himself to hover over Darrian, and when they kissed, for a moment Darrian felt like the most precious, valuable person in the world.

When Zevran pushed into him, there was a moment of settling and tenderness. Then the kiss turned feverish, Zevran thrust into Darrian deep, slowly at first and then faster, and Darrian moaned louder than he ever let himself in the tent. He didn’t care who heard him. Did anyone else even exist? He couldn’t be sure in those moments, with Zevran inside of him.

Neither of them were going to last long.

Darrian came first, clenching around Zevran as he thrust desperately, whispering phrases in Antivan that he didn’t know Darrian could now understand – things he couldn’t yet say to Darrian without a barrier of language. 

Zevran came hard, with a moan that Darrian locked away in his memory forever.

Zevran collapsed on top of him, pulling out slowly, causing both of them to groan. Darrian was going to be sore, but that wasn’t going to stop him from making love to Zevran late in the night, after they had rested in each other’s arms. 

Zevran kissed him, long and slow, caressing his face and neck. Darrian was so in love his heart ached.

“I missed you,” Zevran said softly.


End file.
